runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:RuneScape Clans Wiki/Archive2
Page Archived Archived 03:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Beging Redesign I'll get onto the redesign Friday Night. I might be able to imporove speed as well as creating a more userfriendly front page it's begening to get cluttered. 03:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Can we please get rid of Clan:Da-Chia_Clan from the clan/union list because they are currently disbanded? Also, Clan:Army_of_RuneScape's page doesnt have very much information on it, and in my eyes, isn't worth having on the front page because of the lack of information on they're page. thanks, 03:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :*WIP on my Sandbox. 03:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-Write I belive the re-write is done. New Clans have been listed, H2 css has been used instead of templates for increased speed, Featured Clan has been changed to a template, Code frame is now on HTML Table instead of Wiki table which should also add speed, and all boxes are now aligned in a more orderly fasion. Please vote here 14:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Full Protection As of my new code all the content boxes that really change are in seperate templates. I feel after all the recent home page deletion it might be a good idea to lock the front page and leave the templates simi-protected. 22:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The main page should not even be semi-protected unless there is a sever case of vandalism. 22:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Our main page has been disrupted ever since it was unblocked by soilder. 22:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Has there ever been an instance where vandalism is so bad that you can't revert it back? No. 22:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC): Is that even remotely possible? You could just go back through the logs could you not? 22:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yes and if the administrators here actually took time to look at the basic policies you would know what to do. 22:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Owch hurt me on that one pal. Yah I'm not perfect but I'm doing the best I can ATM. 23:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not editing here to be nice. 23:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) New logo I think we need a new favicon logo since our current one is too big to appear on the Oasis layout. 00:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Fav con is the thing that shows in the tab I doubt this is what your refering to? 00:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, sorry, I meant the site logo. 02:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Agreed - Who knows how to set the logo + who wants to make it? 08:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I know how to set it but only admins have the ability to do so, I can help them out with it, and I don't have time to make one. We can temporarily stretch and shrink our old icon but it will probably look bad. 21:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I have done what I can but I lack the ability to make the new logo in part because I forget where the old one is stored o.o. I'm the reason we still have jade applied and not the standard blue. So if someone tells me where to find the thing I'll get right on it. 17:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Poll Need a new poll. Any ideas? Also - I propose that we change the poll every month on the 20th? - Support? Suggestions? - I also think we should have a line up of ideas for new polls on a different page so we don't have to make a new post like this every month for the changing of the new poll, which always takes time. This might also work with monthly articles like Featured Clan and Article. Post replies underneath - I'm happy to organise the pages for this idea as well as change the homepage templates (featured article, clan & monthly poll) if the community decides to use it. Thanks, 09:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good, but we should try not to repeat older polls so we might need an archive as well. 21:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) sounds good to me. I might suggest mabye favorite webrowser to play RuneScape with. Things like: Safari Opera Chrome Firefox Internet Explorer Other This could also help me with future css updates as well. 23:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the low activity recently o.O I've ran out of ideas... 23:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion, but how about favorite Barrows armor for a Runescape-related poll? 23:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that a poll more related to the RuneScape Wiki not us? 23:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Yes we should strive for more clan related topics. Perhaps, as I do love the topic, clan government (such as a direct Democracy, Absolute Monarchy, Representative Democracy, etc.)? I would be willing to create the poll as well, but that would be interesting and potentially, very valuable. 23:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) That's cool, I'll just keep my suggestions to myself from now on. 23:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No no speak your opinions bro. As JaGeX found out you get a better expirence when you have an active community and you listen to them. And about the projects I have run dry... Any ideas? 23:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : We've already had a question about browsers and only a few people will be able to answer the one about clan government, we should have a question that has not been used and should be a question that everyone can relate to. 23:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I dis agree opinions, people, communities these all change regardless of what's been done in the past we should look into the now I know serveral people who have switched from ie now that chrome is around chrome to firefox and every other combination out there. 23:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::*It is true, the only constant is that things change. Government is very valuable and I do not recall any poll on clan government. Browser is also of use though especially in site formatting and Google Chrome has become very popular so it may be worth knowing about. 00:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::**So hypothetically speaking, we could have a poll about your browser since people switch browsers so often, and, according to the preceding users, think that would be good to keep up with formatting. Practically speaking that's irrational, we should not use the same questions over and over again. Also, honestly, how many people do you think can answer a question about their clan's government besides leaders and people closely tied with the clan or union. Normal members only focus on clan events and other things such as the clan community etc. 03:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::***One more thing, why shouldn't we have RuneScape related questions? After all we are "RuneScape" Clans Wiki; even though I strongly dislike this wiki copying and pasting information from the parent wiki, we are still connected and are based on the same game. We should allow questions to be intermixed between RuneScape gaming and the RuneScape community, some examples would be questions about clan events that deal with RuneScape NPCs. Also, I find it contradictory that the preceding users hold the poll on browsers so highly when it has neither to do with RuneScape or even RuneScape clans. 03:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :*It is generally the leaders on this wiki anyway, besides it is always better to educate the populace is it not? 04:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Frankly, I doubt anyone who cares about clan government is not educated about it. Wannabe's right. 20:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Sorry I haven't been active for the week cause of school work... I've changed the Poll page so that it will be the discussion point for new polls. I have also chosen (because of the above support) the internet browsers question to be the November Poll, which I will change on the 20th. Please refer any further suggestions for polls to here. Thanks all for your support to the idea! =) 09:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :** There is no consensus on this issue, we have only supported to use a newer system of creating polls, we have not decided on the topic. Even if you supported the "browser" poll, a 3 to 2 vote is not a consensus. 21:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*Assuming that you agree to the poll, everyone that has replied to this section has agreed to do this poll. The only exception is User:Zerouh but then again, he said (quoted) "Browser is also of use though especially in site formatting and Google Chrome has become very popular so it may be worth knowing about.". To me that is a support, even if that means we make a poll regarding Governments in the future. 06:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::**As I posted earlier, yes there is support for a new poll system but the poll directed about internet browsers is still under discussion, therefore you should wait until a consensus is reached before you add a new poll. Is there anything I said that you could not understand? 21:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::*Firstly, I said I was going to change to poll every month on the 20th, which no one has rejected so far. It is now the 20th and the support for a poll on browser choice seems to be 1. The only idea in general that everyone seems to have 'accepted' and 2. Only 1 of 2 ideas have been suggested. "Is there anything I said that you could not understand?" - Well yes, your the only one who's denied the one of two ideas. Even you have said that people won't be able to relate to the Government suggestion, so it leaves me with the idea on browsers. Lastly, the only person who seems to want to still discuss the idea is you? Out of 5 people you seem to be the only one that doesn't like the idea. Majority rules. So, I have changed the poll for this month and discussion for the new poll can be found here Template_Talk:Poll. Thanks, 00:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Saying this is a "new poll" is quite contradictory as you can clearly see this topic has been used before, and no one voted on anything for the new poll, we simply agreed to use a new system. All I'm suggesting is that we start a new discussion about the poll instead of jumping on a moving car, this wiki isn't going to work if everyone is going to stay adamant about their opinions. 02:24, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article & Clan Since the way that the polls are changed has been re-done, I'm suggesting we do the same to the Featured Clan article and the Main Featured Article. Though, this time I'm suggesting that we change both on the 1st of each month and we use the same nominating/choosing method as we're doing with the poll. Again, I'm happy to organise these pages (the same way as I've done with the poll page). Thanks all, 09:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Nomination I nominate Skill Firm for the featured clan of December. 19:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Agree' 07:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :*I don't think anyone is going to deny a clan to the featured clan of the month, especially as only one has been nominated at this stage. So, I suggest messaging one of the makers* of the Skill Firm clan page for them to change the template for the homepage to give them chance to make a description of their clan. Lastly, the Skill Firm page has been moved to "The Divide". *Also, the main editor of The Divide, is User:Binarypigeon. I'm happy to send him a message on his talk page informing him that his clan has been chosen (If everyone agrees with me) to feature on the main page. Thanks again, 09:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*I'm going to give Binarypigeon permission to change the featured clan article because this discussion has been up for a while and no one has denied the suggestion. 00:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Featured Artice Nomination I'd like to nominate the Recruiting page as the featured article. 19:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) * *:Agree 07:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) New Theme I believe it is very important that we create a new theme for the wiki. The current one is very blunt the art logo is not available and there is too much white in my opinion. 22:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *Agree - idk anything about changing themes or logos but I'd love to help contribute ideas and/or help design it. 06:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Read More? Who's put the "Read More" bit down the bottom of every wiki page? and how did the user put it onto the wiki exactly? 05:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) No idea what your talking about @ all 22:39, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :* I'm probably going crazy =P yesterday, the top, green bar disapeared and there was a "read more" section down the bottom of all the clan pages which had an option to view 3 random clan pages....? I'm now thinking it was just testings =/ don't worry... lol 05:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I blame chrome :p 20:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) New Background Hope everyone likes the new background. It's of my doing I thought a white background was far too bland. The picture is of the 3 buildings in the clan wars portal (UK the ones you can go on top of and stuff one of them is linked to another one... anyways). 16:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Looks good! =) You going to be making a logo that works as well? =D 05:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) How's that? That work for you? 17:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like it, but it's better than nothing. 19:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :* I don't really like it either: it's too hard to read. I think the logo should be based on lighter colors rather then darker. 00:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :* I really don't like default fonts for graphics. Maybe try something a little more creative? 00:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* I have the full Adobe CS5 suite. This is a set of over 20 programs including the latest Photoshop and Fireworks programs. I'd be happy to make a logo if someone gave me dimensions, colours and pictures that they'd like to see in the logo. 04:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* I'm going to perfect the following wordmark/logo and then I'll change it. If anyone wants to suggest something to add or change, feel free to message here! 05:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::* What does everyone prefer from the above? or is there any suggestions to make it better? 06:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Poll Any suggestions for a new poll? We had over 50 people vote for the web browser use question this month. All suggestions are welcome. Maybe (as Zerouh suggested previously) a union/government/clan question. I was thinking something on the lines of: What type of clans/unions do you like? (eg. combat, skilling, social). Post your ideas below! Thanks all, 06:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Post has been up for just under a week. No one made any suggestions so I changed it (as I said I would) on the 20th. Feel free to vote on the poll, and please put any future suggestions to the list that is currently presant on the Template_talk:Poll page. Thanks all 02:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Symbol I forgot to mention this earlier, and I am not entirely sure what you call it but the symbol change on the wiki image (in the area the picture is displayed for each tab, on Google Chrome at least) is very nicely done. I greatly approve of it over the last one, well done. 05:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Glad you like it. It's called a Favicon. 00:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Website Background Added to the css files to make the background stick /* Fix background in place */ body {background-attachment:fixed !important;} 01:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I like it if it doesn't stick. 02:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Well if more people don't like it I'll turn it off. I might also be able to make it behave the old way jst for u. 02:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :* Well, I like it 04:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan 1/11 I'd like to second a vote for Prodigy. 14:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) An Idea- Badges Gentlemen, I proposed this idea to Soldier some time ago, however, he was too (for lack of a better term) "busy" to look into it further. Anyway, the idea involves the creation of badges (or medals). Many of the newer Wikis (and even some old ones) have been implementing this into their system (such as the Inception and Avatar ones). Since there is fresh blood running through this Wiki now, I was wondering if we could somehow work this into the site. Thoughts/Comments? 22:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Due to the decreasing number of un-named great clans, I propose that we all clans to recive the award again after 1 year of time has passed. 22:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Votes Firstly, I think Clan:Prodigy is a good candidate (Thanks goes to Offside). I don't think anyone is going to deny the candidate? I'll leave this up for the day before I inform User:Ascalephus he is able to change the Featured Clan template for his clan. Secondly, as I understand the Badges and Blogs update has already been requested by Excel to the Wiki Staff. Red, If you want more information on this I suggest talking to Excel. Thirdly, I think awarding clans for joining the RuneScape Clans Wiki for a certain period of time is a good idea. Are you thinking of something (an image or userbox) to be placed on clan pages and a category? Thanks all for the suggestions - Keep up the good work... 01:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Rewarding Old Clans After a year of a good clan page being on the RuneScape Clans Wiki that a userbox or image should be placed on the clan page. Idea was suggested by Excel. Please add a support, deny or suggestion below: * Support 01:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Support, '''though I don't see any real need 01:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * '''Support - It'd be nice to repeat a featured clan. 01:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Support - How exactly would this commence though? 01:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * 'Neutral -' Per Red, there is not apparent need, but I can't see the harm in doing so. 04:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Straying The origonal idea: *Allow a cpan to be nominated again after one year and have additional months added to thier Featured Clan box. Reason being: *Lack of extreamly good clans coming *Good clans still here that got awards years ago and can no longer be recognized *Adds more possibility for nomination 05:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC)